


Adventures In Parenting

by jsymo



Series: Breifs [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsymo/pseuds/jsymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that people never want to experience twice as parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures In Parenting

“Oh Dean, right there,” Sam groaned pushing his face further into the pillow as Dean slammed into him from behind. 

Dean had his fingers laced through Sam’s and was holding his little brother’s arms out wide.

“You gonna come?” Dean growled, cracking his hips against Sam’s, “gonna come without touching yourself, huh? 

Sam only responded with a choked off groan. 

Dean removed his hand from one of Sam’s and used it to push Sam’s face into the pillow, muffling his sounds.

“Christ Sammy, you’re going to wake the dead!”

“Mmmmnt mmmrrr,” was the attempted response that escaped Sam and went directly into the pillow.

“What?” Dean paused in his thrusting and let up on his hand to let Sam turn his head and respond.

“Don’t care,” he panted, “keep going.”

Dean chuckled before grabbing the back of Sam’s neck and forcing his face back into the pillow. The muffled groaning continued, and from the sounds Dean could tell that Sam was quickly approaching the edge of his orgasm. 

With both hands Dean grabbed one of Sam’s hips and one of his thighs; he brought Sam’s leg over his head and flipped Sam over without having to pull out because he loved looking into Sam’s eyes when he came. 

Unfortunately the pillow was no longer blocking the sounds Sam was making and Dean knew that at this point of desperation that he had reached that Sam gave exactly zero fucks as to how loud he was being, so Dean placed a hand firmly over Sam’s mouth, effectively cutting the volume in half. 

Dean leaned in close, whispering and growling things into Sam’s ear that Sam attempted to respond to.

Sam’s legs were splayed out on either side of the bed and he was digging his heels into the mattress to lever himself harder into Dean’s hips.

Tears were leaking out of Sam’s eyes as he kept trying to find friction on his aching erection in the form of Dean’s smooth stomach muscles.

“Uh-uh baby boy, gonna come just like this,” Dean spoke directly into Sam’s ear.

Sam’s movements became jerky, his hips were bucking off rhythm, his chest was fluttering and he whipped his head back and forth, trying desperately to get something.

Dean decided to help the poor kid out. 

He kept his hand pressed over Sam’s mouth but sat up, running a hand down his chest toward the quivering muscles of his belly, all it took was to psyche Sam out, thinking that Dean was about to touch his erection and Sam came. 

Sam bucked up _hard_ and there was a cracking noise that Dean knew was their hip bones snapping together, which would result in some painful bruising in the morning. Sam’s inner muscles contracted around Dean who held back his cursing by biting down hard on Sam’s shoulder as he also came. 

Sam cried out at the unexpected sharp pain before collapsing entirely onto the bed, his warm breath spanning out over the fingers Dean still had pressed to his lips. 

Dean dropped down onto Sam and removed his hand so that Sam could breathe easier, he lifted his head to say something unimportant to Dean when his eyes made contact with something over Dean’s shoulder, his eyes blew wide open with, what was that? Fear?

Dean turned and his mouth came open with an audible gasp. 

“Heeeeyy buddy,” Dean cleared his throat as he looked into the startled eyes of his four year old son standing at the foot of their bed and he suddenly became very aware of the position he was in, as did Sam. 

Dean’s erection was about as soft as a wet noodle as he pulled out of Sam and pulled the covers up to hastily cover the fact that he and Sam were buck naked. Sam swiped his come off of his chest and Dean somehow _thankfully_ was able to find where they had thrown their boxers and handed a pair to Sam.

In the span of several seconds Dean and Sam had arranged themselves into a less compromised position in the eyes of their four year old son.

Sam’s face was flushed red with embarrassment and he was squirming around as he locked eyes with Matthew. It was then that he noticed the red rimmed tear filled eyes. 

“Mattie what’s wrong?” Sam asked as he held his arms out to pick their son up. 

Matthew stuck his lip out and hesitated before stepping into Sam’s arms. 

Sam immediately went to sit Matthew between himself and Dean but the four year old wasn’t going for that, he climbed back over Sam and plastered himself to his father’s side, shooting the child equivalent of ‘eye daggers’ at his other father.

The look was not lost on Dean.

“Matthew what’s wrong?” Dean repeated Sam’s question but Matthew ignored his older father. 

“Dad, why was Daddy hurting you?” 

“Um, uh, well – uh,” Sam spluttered and looked to Dean for assistance.

Dean shot back a frown and shook his head.

Sam cleared his throat and looked back to his son who was still patiently waiting for an answer to his question.

“Matthew,” Sam said softly, pulling his son into his lap. “your Daddy wasn’t hurting me.”

Matthew shot a frowny pout in Dean’s direction, but still didn’t address him. “He wasn’t?”

“No.”

“But he was holding you down, an – an you were crying and scre-aming,” there was a hitch to Matthew’s breathing as he started crying.

Pushing aside his mortification that their son had seen basically watched he and Dean have sex from start to finish Sam looked over to Dean and motioned with his head for Dean to scoot forward.

Dean reached out slowly and stroked his hand through his son’s hair.

“Mattie,” Dean paused as two confused blue eyes locked in on him, “what your Dad and I were doing was something that grown-ups do when they love each other.”

“B-but Dad looked like he was in pain,” he argued back.

Dean licked his lips as he prepared himself for his explanation, “it only looked that way buddy, I can guarantee you that your Dad was enjoying himself very much.”

“You were?” Matthew fixed Sam with inquisitive eyes. 

“I was,” Sam confirmed.

Matthew’s frown persisted, “then why was Daddy covering your mouth?”

Sam cleared his throat and looked at Dean, his eyes screaming _help me!_.

Dean pulled Matthew into his lap, “you know how when I tickle your sides it makes you laugh?” 

Dean demonstrated his question by doing just that, Matthew scrunched up and giggled, unable to keep the frown on his face when his older father’s fingers danced across the ticklish spots along the young boy’s ribcage.

“Yeah,” Matthew answered in a happier tone when Dean let up.

“Well, you see Mattie,” Dean turned his son around so he could look into the faces of both of his fathers.

“When I’m doing that stuff to your Dad he makes noise too.”

Sam cleared his throat and squirmed a bit against the headboard, he never thought that he would have to listen to his brother explain to their son that Sam was a screamer in bed.

“He does?”

“Yep. So I was trying to keep him from being too loud and waking you and your sister up.”

“Oh, okay,” Matthew’s fingers plucked at the hem of his pajama pant leg, he looked like he had accepted that his older father wasn’t hurting the other one, but still seemed unsatisfied with his curiosity.

“There something else on your mind Mattie?” 

Matthew shook his head.

Sam leaned forward and placed his forehead against his son’s, “you sure?”

Matthew’s sigh was exasperated and belonged on the lips of men much older than their son. “What were you doing?”

It was an innocent enough question really.

Now it was Dean’s turn to squirm, so Sam stepped in.

“Mattie, you know how your friend Kenny’s mom is pregnant?”

Matthew nodded thinking of his friend’s mom who always looked like she was carrying a basketball under her shirt.

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, you see Mattie, what your Daddy and I were doing is what mommies and daddies do when they want to make a baby.”

“But you’re both daddies,” the four year old argued, “you can’t have a baby Dad.”

Sam smiled, “no I can’t.”

“Then why were you trying to make one with Daddy?”

“We weren’t trying to make a baby, Buddy,” Dean stepped in, “we were just showing how much we love one another.”

“Oh,” Matthew seemed to accept that answer and then threw his arms around Sam’s neck, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. “I’m sorry you can’t have a baby Dad.”

Sam wrapped his arms around their son, “me too buddy.”

Matthew pulled away from his younger father and looked back to Dean before throwing his arms around his neck, placing a kiss to his cheek as well, “I’m sorry I got mad at you Daddy.”

“That’s okay Mattie, you were just watching out for your Dad,” Dean pulled away from his son and got out of bed. 

“Alright, time for the lump to go back to bed,” Dean said with authority as he reached for their son.

“But Daddy!”

“No butts!” Dean reached out and lifted Matthew up with one arm wrapped around the small boy’s waist, dragging him off of the bed and tucking him against his side like a football. 

“Daddy!” Matthew was giggling as Dean walked him out of their bedroom and down the hall to Matthew’s bedroom; the little boy already forgetting that he had walked in on his father’s having sex.

Sam flopped back on the bed and threw his arm over his eyes. He wasn’t going to let Dean touch him for a month.

Dean came back to their bedroom after tucking Mattie in and found Sam covering his face in shame.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Sam murmured as Dean got back on his side of the bed.

“What?”

“Dean,” Sam sat up and pulled his arm from his eyes, “our son just walked in on us having sex, and we had to explain it to him. How is that going to affect him?”

Dean shrugged. “I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Why?”

“I walked in on mom and dad once, they had basically the same conversation with me that we just had with Mattie.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“And you remember that?”

“Yeah,” Dean shrugged, “mom had just had you and she told me pretty much the same thing. That that’s what adults did when they loved each other and that that was how they made you,” Dean smiled. 

Sam felt a little better about that, knowing that they weren’t the first set of parents to have a child walk in on them in an extremely intimate moment, but then another thought hit him.

“Oh God,” he moaned, falling back onto his pillow.

“What?”

“Our son better not turn into a man-whore because he was exposed to sex at a young age.”

“You calling me a whore Sammy?”

“Dean,” Sam admonished his older brother who was currently shooting him with flirtatious eyes, “you had better _not_ be trying to seduce me after being caught by our four year old.”

Dean chuckled before lying back down in bed.

“I’m serious Dean, no sex for like a month,” he plumped his pillow and pulled his sheets higher, “maybe two. However long it takes until the self-disgust and trauma of tonight fades.”

“Whatever you say Sam,” Dean pulled him closer and kiss the back of his neck. “You get two days before I try making a baby with you.”

Sam shook his head, but he couldn’t hold back his smile. 

There were some parenting experiences that most couples looked forward to, Sam and Dean had finally encountered one of those experiences that people never _ever_ speak of again.


End file.
